


Vice

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Lossley based off the Miranda Lambert song





	Vice

I watched as someone put another vinyl on the old record player in the bar. No jukebox, no radio, they kept it old school, which was fine by me. I sat at the bar wearing all black like normal, trying to numb myself from the latest one night stand. 

The ice hadn't melted in my drink yet when he came walking trough the door. Flannel shirt, tight jeans, boots, and badass attitude. I did my best not to get caught starin as he took a seat at the end of the bar. 

“Here. Courtesy of the gentleman at the end of the bar.” The bartender said as he sat another scotch on the rocks in front me. I thanked him and downed my previous one before grabbing the new drink and walking over to the man. 

“Thank you for the drink.” I said slyly as I took a seat next to him. He gave you a smile that sent chills through your body. 

“No problem sugar. You looked like you needed it.” He said cooly not looking at me. 

“I did but didn’t. It’s just another vice to drown out my sorrows.” He chuckled and nodded his head 

“I know the feeling.” 

Hours had passed since we had started chatting at some point you had ended up back in his motel room. The sex was amazing, drunken on both sides, but amazing nonetheless. He was gentle, and paid attention to my needs and made sure I was well taken care of. 

I stood in the bathroom. Hands on either side of the sink, not daring to look in the mirror. This was going to be another one of my one night stands where I snuck out with my shoes in my hand after saying I wasn’t going to do that again knowing it was a lie. Going from town to town so my past couldn’t run me down. I sighed and splashed some water in my face. 

I quietly grabbed my shoes and jacket and made my way to the door. I glanced back looking at his sleeping form and smiled to myself. One of the best nights of my life. 

“Where you think you’re going?” His voice was still deep and husky from sex. 

“I uh.. I was just about to leave.” I could see him sit up in bed, he climbed out still naked making my heart beat faster. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” He pulled me in close, his body still warm. 

“Why not?” I asked. Heat rushing downwards. He held me flush against him, I could feel him coming back to life. 

“Cause you’re mine. I don’t share what’s mine.” He gently placed kisses along my neck causing me to close my eyes and moan. 

“I don’t even know your name.” I moaned at as he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. 

“Dean.” Was the last thing he said before ripping my clothes off and starting round two with his tongue flitting in and out only exciting me more.


End file.
